Fabolous and Wonderful
by YuryJulian
Summary: Ein kleiner extra Spaß aus "What a world"! Rufus gibt ein Konzert und Lucas muss wieder "leiden"...


_Disclaimer and Info: I don't own... ähm... sorry, falsche Sprache. Passiert mir irgendwie ständig, wenn ich einen englischen Film im Hintergrund laufen habe. Also von vorn: Alle Rechte an seaQuest DSV und den Charakteren liegen bei den Machern. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte kein Geld und Rufus Wainwright gehört mir auch nicht, aber wenn ich ihn im Mai erwische, frage ich ihn, ob ich ihn als mein Haustier mit nach Hause nehmen darf. ° Sorry, Samusa, aber du musst dann am nächsten Tag zu mir kommen um in den Genuss des Konzertes zu kommen. Du darfst ihn auch füttern und streicheln! Jaaaaaa! Da bin ich dabei! _

_Besten Dank an Samusa, die für mich das Hochladen dieser Geschichte übernommen hat! - Gern geschehen! _

** Fabolous and Wonderful**

**by YuryJulian**

Mit einem vor Unwohlsein verzogenen Gesicht stand Lucas in dem kleinen Raum und nippte an seiner Cola. Draußen auf dem Gang hetzten mehrere Leute aufgeregt entlang. Einer rief, nur noch zehn Minuten und das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen kehrte zurück. Wieso hatte er nicht einfach nein gesagt, als er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte? Es wäre absolut kein Beinbruch gewesen und sonst schaffte er es doch auch immer wieder die Leute auf seine Weise zu manipulieren. Wieso hatte es bei diesem Mann nicht geklappt?

Tief holte er Luft und versuchte sich auf die Weise zu beruhigen. Jetzt bloß kein Lampenfieber bekommen. Das hatte er sowieso noch nie gehabt. Normalerweise war nur dieses kleine Kribbeln da und seine Art, die ihn höchstens in Liebesangelegenheiten manchmal ein klein wenig schüchtern werden ließ, hatte ihn nie im Stich gelassen. Gut, normalerweise trug er auch kein solch wirklich schreckliches Kostüm und später auch noch mit Hexenhut und Umhang aufzutauchen würde er sich erst recht weigern. Bei der Nummer blieb er einfach hinter der Bühne! Da konnte sich quer stellen wer wollte, er würde da nicht mitmachen und da sowieso alles schnell gehen musste, war er hervorragend aus dem Schneider! Der Plan war schon mal perfekt!

Es klopfte und ein strahlender Rufus Wainwright in einem dunklen Anzug stand plötzlich im Raum. „Du siehst hinreißend aus!" Entzückt klatschte er in die Hände, schloss hinter sich die Tür und begann am Kragen des Teenagers, dem das mehr als unangenehm war, herum zu fummeln.

„Ich bin schon froh, keine Fliege oder Krawatte tragen zu müssen, könntest du also damit aufhören?", genervt versuchte Lucas den flinken Fingern des Sängers auszuweichen.

„Ach ne, so viel brauchen wir nicht." Lachend begutachtete Rufus sein ausgeliehenes Bandmitglied. „Du musst nur gut aussehen, wenn wir zusammen am Klavier sitzen und sonst darfst du ja mit deiner Gitarre dich im Hintergrund halten. Bei der Hälfte der Songs bin nur ich im Scheinwerferlicht."

Grummelnd kam sofort die Antwort: „Und bei der anderen Hälfte zerrst du mich ins Rampenlicht. Die ganze Welt wird nach diesem Konzert denken, ich sei schwul. Auf solch einen Ruf habe ich es nicht abgesehen."

Das Grinsen im Gesicht des Sängers wurde breiter. „Nun, wenn du dann den Ruf hast, kannst du erst recht noch einmal darüber nachdenken. Ich lasse nicht locker und kann dich gerne als meinen zukünftigen Lebenspartner vorstellen. So beugen wir den etwaigen vielleicht Gerüchten vor und machen gleich feste Sache. Auf die Weise weiß dann auch jeder, wo du hingehörst und ich habe keine große Konkurrenz mehr."

Innerlich war Lucas am weglaufen. „AUF GAR KEINEN FALL!", protestierte der Teenager.

„Mir würde das überhaupt nichts ausmachen, auch wenn zwischen uns noch gar nichts ist, wirklich!"

„Sag mal, musst du dich nicht einsingen oder irgendwie?", versuchte der Teenager das Thema zu wechseln.

Ohne einen Funken seines Lächelns zu verlieren bedachte der Sänger das Computergenie mit seinem ganz eigenen Blick. „Nein, das ist alles nicht nötig. Wir hatten doch unsere Proben heute Nachmittag."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging Lucas vorsichtig ein paar Schritte zurück, vielleicht wollte Rufus ihn im nächsten Moment anfallen, egal ob das Konzert gleich beginnen sollte oder nicht.

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, wie du heißen willst?", fragte der Sänger auf einmal.

„Wie heißen?" Was sollte die Fragen denn wieder? „Ach, du meinst im Exil, wenn ich mich vor aller Welt verstecken muss, weil man ein falsches Bild von mir hat und mir nach dem Leben getrachtet wird, weil jemand meint, mich als etwas auszugeben, was ich nicht bin?"

Rufus setzte sich bequem in den Sessel. Von Lampenfieber war bei dem Mann auch nichts zu sehen. Er war die Ruhe selbst, sogar so kurz vor dem Beginn in einer ausverkauften Halle. „Nein, das meinte ich nicht, ich meinte, ob wir deinen Namen nehmen oder meinen? Mir gefällt Lucas Wainwright ganz besonders gut. Wir haben zwar beide sehr berühmte Väter, doch ich denke, deiner wird es verkraften, wenn du seinen Namen nicht mehr trägst. In unserer Beziehung bin ja noch ich derjenige, dessen Name unter einer Änderung leiden könnte. Stell dir das nur vor, meine ganzen Platten müssten plötzlich unter Wolenczak vertrieben werden und nicht mehr Wainwright. Nein, das geht natürlich nicht."

Hilflos sah sich Lucas nach etwas um, wo er hineinbeißen konnte und laut schreiend seinem Frust Luft machen.

„Sollen wir deinem Vater gemeinsam einen Besuch abstatten und ihm dann von der frohen Nachricht unterrichten, oder hast du da etwas eigenes? Ich glaube meiner wird dann endlich froh sein, wenn ich langsam aber sicher jemanden habe, mit dem ich mich binden kann."

Die Tür ging knallend zu und Lucas war verschwunden. Er lief so schnell er konnte raus aus dem Hinterausgang und musste dort ganz viel frische Luft schnappen. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass es ein Akt der Selbstbeherrschung werden würde, da er ja durch seine Zustimmung erst recht Hoffnungen in dem Sänger geweckt hatte, aber das der gleich so begeistert von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft träumte, war selbst für ihn zuviel.

Verwundert blickte Rufus die wieder aufgesprungene Tür an. Eine seiner Backgroundsängerinnen kam soeben vorbei. Sie war auf dem Weg zur Bühne. „Hat er Lampenfieber bekommen?", fragte sie den Sänger.

Gut gelaunt schüttelte dieser den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube eher, ihm ist wegen etwas anderem schlecht geworden. Ich sollte mich vielleicht doch noch ein klein wenig zusammen reißen und ihn nicht gleich mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen wollen. Das mag er offensichtlich nicht." Er erhob sich und trat zu ihr auf den Gang. Einen der Sicherheitsleute winkte er zu sich, der nach ihrem Gitarristen und Klavierspieler suchen sollte. Ohne Lucas würde die Band nicht auf die Bühne gehen, soviel stand für Rufus schon mal fest. Nicht umsonst hatte er mit ihm seine Songs einstudiert und auch die Band auf diesen einen Auftritt eingestimmt.

Draußen im Publikum befanden sich in der ersten Reihe einige aus der Mannschaft der seaQuest. Durch das Privatkonzert an Bord, war zusätzlich noch der ein oder andere auf den Geschmack der Musik von Rufus Wainwright gekommen und wer nicht ihn sehen wollte, der war wegen Lucas hier.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich von euch habe dazu überreden lassen.", jammerte Brody gelangweilt vor sich hin. Er war damals der erste gewesen, der das Konzert an Bord schon beim ersten Lied verlassen hatte. Wie es aussah, traf man bei ihm nie auf den richtigen Geschmack.

„Ach kommen sie, das wird sicherlich ganz spaßig!", erklärte Bridger mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, da ein schwules Paar in seiner Nähe gerade heftig am flirten war.

Ben quetschte sich schnell am Captain vorbei und bezog zwischen Piccolo und Ford Stellung, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, nicht verfolgt zu werden.

„Probleme?", fragten Tony und der Commander gleichzeitig.

„Ja!", genervt kam die Antwort mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Da wollte mich einer abschleppen! Ein MANN!"

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt, wer hier auftritt.", seufzte Ford. „Sieh es doch als Kompliment, Ben. Nicht jeder wirkt auf beide Geschlechter gleichermaßen anziehen."

Ben bedachte den Commander mit einem eher zweifelhaften Blick. „Ich lache wenn ich den Witz verstanden habe!"

Im Publikum wurde es lauter. Die Band betrat die Bühne. Henderson reckte den Hals, obwohl sie ganz vorn standen und keine Hindernisse im Blick auf die Bühne vor sich hatten. Sie hatte sich bereits vor Konzertbeginn eines der Tour-T-Shirts besorgt, von denen der Sänger keines auf seiner Überfahrt dabei hatte. Die Enttäuschung über ihr Idol hatte bereits soweit wieder in Bewunderung umgeschlagen, dass sie Dr. Smith ebenfalls eines besorgt hatte und die beiden Frauen jetzt mit in die Begeisterung der anderen Zuschauer einfielen. Henderson mehr als die anderen. Ben sah ihr mit wehleidigen Blick dabei zu. Er hatte seinen Verehrer wieder entdeckt gehabt und sank mehrere Zentimeter zwischen seinen Kollegen gen Boden.

Dann betrat Rufus die Bühne und der Beifall wurde lauter.

„Habt ihr Lucas gesehen?", fragte Ford die anderen.

Brody grummelte vor sich hin. Was anderes hatte der Commander auch nicht erwartet.

„Da hinten!", zeigte Bridger lachend auf die versteckte Gestalt, die sich ganz hinten an der Wand gerade am Schlagzeug vorbei und zu dem Musiker mit der E-Gitarre schlich.

„Sieht aus, als fühle er sich überhaupt nicht wohl.", sagte Ford.

„Lampenfieber?", fragte Tony. „Hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass Wolenczak anfällig dafür wäre."

Dr. Smith schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist nicht nervös. Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, denn er verschließt sich."

„Natürlich, weil er weiß, dass wir hier sind und sie seine Gedanken lesen können. Blöd ist er ja nicht!", verbreitete Lieutenant Brody weiter seine schlechte Laune.

Lächelnd und voller Freude begrüßte Rufus sein Publikum. Er warf den Leuten Kusshändchen zu und setzte sich an den großen Flügel. „Hello Hamburg! How are you?" Tosender Applaus als Antwort.

Glücklich mit dieser Reaktion drehte sich der Sänger zu seiner Band herum. Anscheinend fehlte ihm etwas, dann winkte er ihm schräg gegenüber jemanden am Rand der Bühne zu. Lucas tat, als hätte er nicht bemerkt, dass er damit gemeint sei. Er spielte lieber an der Gitarre herum und stellte diese ein.

Lachend schüttelte Rufus den Kopf. Er stand wieder auf und ging an die Seite der Bühne. Der Scheinwerfer folgte ihm und Lucas war schon nahe daran, erneut zu flüchten, doch da war Rufus schon bei ihm und zerrte ihn regelrecht zum Klavier. „Jetzt können wir anfangen.", verkündete er dem Publikum. Lucas flüsterte er kurz einen Hinweis zu, was sie als erstes spielen würden und dann ging es los. Das Computergenie war froh, durch den Sänger doch einigermaßen vor dem Publikum verborgen zu sein, was aber nicht verhinderte, dass dieses ungewöhnliche Verhalten mehr als nur eine Frage bei den Fans aufwerfen würde. Die wussten sicherlich schon ganz genau, was das hier bedeuten sollte, obwohl er das gar nicht war.

Nach dem zweiten Song war Lucas endlich erlöst und durfte zu der Gitarre eilen. Rufus selbst nahm am Rand der Bühne auf einem Hocker Platz und hatte sich selbst eine Gitarre umgehängt. Nun würden ein paar Songs folgen, bei denen der Sänger allein im Vordergrund stand. Zwischendrin musste Lucas zwar ans Klavier, da der Musiker aus der Band, der das sonst machte zufälligerweise die Grippe bekommen hatte. Der Teenager war sich sicher, dass das nur eine eingefädelte Sache gewesen war um ihn hier auf die Bühne zu bringen.

Gegen Mitte des Konzertes war es dann soweit und Rufus nutzte eine kurze Pause um seine Band vorzustellen. Nachdem er den letzten aus seiner regulären Band mit Namen und Aufgabe genannt hatte, begann er von etwas anderem zu erzählen und Lucas ahnte böses. „Ich bin froh heute hier sein zu können und das sage ich nicht von ungefähr. Viele haben von dem unglücklichen Unfall gehört, den mein Flugzeug vor einigen Wochen hatte. Mir wurde dann die Ehre zuteil meine Überfahrt hierher auf der seaQuest anzutreten und dabei habe ich den wirklich fabolous and wonderful Lucas Wolenczak kennen gelernt!" Seine Hand zeigte zu dem Teenager, der sich ein Lächeln abrang und eine kurze Verbeugung tat. Innerlich betete er inständig zu allen ihm bekannten Göttern, dass es damit getan war.

„Noch sträubt er sich, aber ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ich bald sagen kann, dass wir zusammen alt werden." Rufus fand das besonders lustig, denn er konnte sich vor lachen kaum noch halten. Das Publikum stimmte mit ein und gab grölend Beifall.

Noch ein paar andere waren durch diesen letzten Satz in schallendes Gelächter aus gebrochen. Insbesondere Ben und Tony, die sich gegenseitig stützen mussten und Brody, der Beifall pfiff. Endlich wurde hier doch einmal etwas geboten. Man hatte es noch nie gesehen, dass Lucas von einem Moment auf den anderen knallrot anlief. Brody ärgerte sich nur, keine Kamera oder etwas dabei zu haben, denn mit diesen Bildern könnte man das junge Genie sicherlich gut ärgern, noch dazu im Scheinwerferlicht.

Zähneknirschend stand Lucas da im Scheinwerferlicht vor einem applaudierenden Publikum und wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Natürlich erst nachdem er seinem ehemaligen Lieblingssänger, das mit dem ehemalig hatte er gerade eben beschlossen, an die Gurgel gesprungen war.

Als sich der Saal langsam beruhigt hatte und Lucas steif wie ein Brett da stand, begann Rufus wieder am Klavier einen weiteren Song anzustimmen und der Scheinwerfer, der auf den Teenager gezeigt hatte, ging aus. Endlich konnte er sich wieder im hintersten Eck der Bühne verstecken.

Bei „Oh what a world" verabschiedete er sich dann ganz von der Bühne. In diesem komischen Kostüm hampelte er ganz sicher nicht herum und das sagte er Rufus auch ganz genau, als dieser zu ihm kam und wollte, dass er sich umzog, da die Show schnell weiter gehen musste. Enttäuscht ging der Sänger mit seiner Band nach draußen, während Lucas sich in der Garderobe umzog. Die Show war für ihn vorbei und er war ehrlich froh, dass Rufus nicht mit ihm diskutiert hatte. Wie erwartet war der schnelle Ablauf des Konzertes wichtiger gewesen.

Ihm graute schon vor dem Moment, da er wieder auf das Boot zurück kehren würde und seine Kollegen allen von den Neuigkeiten berichtet hatten, wie er als zukünftiger Lebensgefährte ihres ehemaligen Gastes vorgestellt worden war. Neuigkeiten dieser Art verbreiteten sich auf dem Boot rasend schnell. Am liebsten würde er dem Mann mal ordentlich die Meinung geigen, aber andererseits war er ein sympathischer Kerl, der niemand etwas böses wollte. Unglücklicherweise war er nun einmal dessen Objekt der Begierde und hatte unter einigen Eigenarten zu leiden. Nichts änderte jedoch daran, dass er ziemlich sauer war. Zuvor hatten sie sich noch darauf geeinigt, dass Rufus nichts in dieser Art tun würde. Auch wenn er kurz zuvor noch Witze in dieser Richtung machte. Eines wusste das Computergenie nun; man durfte sich auf das Versprechen dieses Mannes nicht verlassen.

Von der Bühne hörte er die Beifallsrufe und das Verlangen nach einer Zugabe. Eine Bitte, der Rufus sofort nachkam. Nachdenklich stand Lucas mit seiner gepackten Tasche in der Hand auf dem Gang. Mit sich selbst ringend ging er zum Rand der Bühne und sah den zwei Zugaben noch zu, ehe die Band sich von ihrem Publikum verabschiedete. Rufus bedankte sich herzlich bei seinen Fans, dann verließ auch er gut gelaunt die Bühne. Er schnappte sich schnell seine Zigarettenpackung und das Feuerzeug, was er immer auf dem Klavier bereit liegen hatte und steckte sich eine an.

Sobald er die Stufen in den hinteren Bereich trat, wo auch Lucas stand, sah er mit einem mal traurig zu dem Teenager. „Du gehst schon, nicht?"

Nickend bestätigte Lucas dies. „Ja, ich muss auf's Boot zurück. Captain Bridger hätte eigentlich gar nicht so lange hier im Hafen bleiben dürfen, doch wegen des Konzertes und der Einladung hat er ein Auge zugedrückt. Er ist es, der sich deswegen gegenüber der UEO noch rechtfertigen muss. Es wäre besser, wenn wir nicht länger als nötig hier bleiben."

„Könnt ihr nicht einen kleinen Motorschaden oder ähnliches vortäuschen? Wir geben noch eine kleine Aftershow Party und es wäre schön, wenn wir noch ein paar Minuten miteinander hätten.", bettelte Rufus.

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist bereits zuviel gewesen. Ich bin sauer auf dich, wegen dem was du dort erzählt hast, egal wie das jetzt gemeint war und wie das ankam. Ich hatte gesagt, ich will es nicht und du hast dennoch wieder viel zu viel erzählt. Alles was ich jetzt will ist dem ein Ende machen und wieder in mein eigenes Leben zurück kehren. Es war schön, das bezweifle ich nicht. Ich hatte Spaß dabei, mit dir auf der Bühne zu sein und auf die Weise einmal ein Konzert von dir erleben zu dürfen. Doch das reicht."

Rufus starrte den Boden an. Seine Zigarette hatte er vergessen. „Natürlich, verstehe ich. Ich würde mich aber freuen, wenn wir uns wieder sehen würden und dann nicht im Hass. Du hasst mich doch jetzt nicht, oder?"

„Nein, ich hasse dich nicht! Nur es gibt gewisse Dinge, bei denen reißt mir endgültig der Kragen und das vorhin auf der Bühne ist genau das gewesen. Lass mich einfach ein paar Tage in Ruhe, bis dahin hat sich das wieder gelegt, doch jetzt bin ich sauer und will nur noch auf das Boot zurück."

Nickend sah der Sänger durch Lucas hindurch. „Gut, dann trennen sich hier also unsere Wege." Er drückte seine Zigarette im nächsten Aschenbecher aus und umarmte Lucas ein letztes mal, der dies ohne Murren über sich ergehen ließ. Sogar den Kuss auf die Wange ließ er noch zu. „Danke, dass du das hier hast mit dir machen lassen."

„Warum nicht? Wer weiß, vielleicht überlege ich es mir und hänge die Computer eines Tages an den Nagel und steige ins Musikbusiness ein. Einige Erfahrung habe ich mittlerweile darin schon gesammelt." Um die ganze Sache nicht noch peinlicher werden zu lassen, schultere Lucas seine Tasche und drehte sich herum. Eilig verließ er das Gebäude durch den Hinterausgang, wo Captain Bridger auf ihn wartete. Die anderen hatte er bereits weg geschickt gehabt, denn wie erwartet war Lucas nicht bester Laune.

„Gehen wir?", fragte der Captain.

„Ja, und wenn es geht auf einem Weg, wo ich niemanden begegnen muss. Wo sind die anderen?"

„Habe ich bereits zurück geschickt. Ich dachte mir, du möchtest jetzt keine Sprüche zu hören bekommen." Lucas hatte sich während des Aufenthalts Rufus Wainwrights auf der seaQuest bereits mehr als einmal beim Captain verkrochen, weil Rufus ihm einfach zu sehr zu bedrängen versucht hatte. Bei aller Freundlichkeit aber in manchen Situationen wäre dem Jungen der Kragen geplatzt hätte er sich nicht zurück ziehen können. Aus diesem Grund hatte Bridger genau gewusst, ab wann sein jüngstes Crewmitglied seine Ruhe brauchen würde. Vorerst war es ganz gut, dass Lucas noch nichts davon wusste, wen sie in zwölf Wochen von Europa wieder nach Amerika bringen durften. Schweigend gingen sie eine kleine Runde spazieren ehe sie sich auf das Boot zurück begaben, wo nun alles wieder seinen gewohnten Lauf nahm... für die nächsten drei Monate jedoch nur. Und in seiner Garderobe war außerdem jemand gerade eifrig dabei einen Brief zu schreiben.

ENDE


End file.
